If, by way of example, a motor vehicle fender is to be re-enamelled, first of all grinding operations and, later, the application of various layers of enamel have to be effected. For this, the parts adjacent to the fender, such as the door, the boot lid or the engine hood, have to be covered in order to avoid inadvertent mechanical damage or an undesirable application of a primary coat or of an enamel. The surface areas not to be treated, particularly the adjoining edges, are regularly covered with a thick adhesive tape, which is subject to the disadvantage that, subsequent to the removal of the adhesive tape, possible bonding agent residue has to be gotten rid of. Over and above that, the adhesive tape only offers an inadequate protection from possible damage since, especially when the part to be reenamelled later is ground, it is not always possible to preclude a destruction of the adhesive tape, whereby the vehicle enamel which was intended to be protected by the adhesive tape, is also detrimentally affected. Further problems arise from the only partly existing ultimate tensile strength of the adhesive tape.
That is why in the documents of the utility model G 90 00 990.8, a stencil has already been proposed which may be comprised of a flexible material, such as plastic or spring steel sheet and which is to be attached to the vehicle surface area with the aid of spacers which, at the same time, are fastening elements. The spacers may be suction cups, adhesive rubbers, adhesive tapes or magnets. The stencil possesses any external configuration whatever with a central recess and is essentially intended to serve for keeping the area to be cleared for enamelling--which is determined by the recess--as small as possible. Apart from the fact that this stencil is unsuitable for the covering of edges, it can only be employed in the form of an enamelling aid.
In the documents of the utility model DE 93 12 975.0, a covering for the protection of surface areas and add-on parts not to be treated when working on adjoining bodywork portions of motor vehicles that are interrupted by beads, edges, gaps or suchlike is proposed which, between two sheetings, is provided with a magnetic sheeting. However, the hereby multi-layered covering is of relatively rigid construction and only suitable for being placed upon plane or, at the most, slightly curved surface areas possessing a large radius of curvature. With this, an engagement about a door edge with an all-over edge contact is not possible so that also in this case one has to fall back upon adhesive tapes or the like.
It is the technical problem of the present invention to state a magnetic sheeting, with the aid of which bodywork portions adjoining to gaps, more particularly their edges, can be covered adequately and safely from damage, in which case the magnetic sheeting is intended to be also suitable for covering such surfaces which possess small radii of curvature.